


Haikyuu!! Prompts

by karumenchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, i guess i will put all my drabbles together, just a drabble from tumblr, just something really soft, kenma doesnt take any of it, kuroo trying to be suave, this is my first work ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karumenchan/pseuds/karumenchan
Summary: Short Haikyuu!! oneshots from prompts sent to me in Tumblr.





	1. They Don't Know You (kagehina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kagehina + “I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit!”

“Hey, isn’t that the King of the Court?”  
  
“Yeah, I went against him in Middle School.”  
  
“Was he as good as they said?”  
  
“Nah, he didn’t know how to play in a team. There’s a limit as to how far you can go on your own.”   
  
“But didn’t his current team get to nationals?”  
  
“Seer luck, probably.”  
  
Hinata clenched his teeth and got past them, his eyes darting to Kageyama’s figure from time to time. They had traveled to Hokkaido for a friendly tournament over the weekend and had won three out of the four matches they played that day. It had been fun and they had done well, so Coach Uchiai had given them two hours to explore the place and Kageyama and him, as always, had ended up together.  
  
“Hey, where are we going?”   
  
Kageyama eyed him briefly and sighed.   
  
“Wherever you want.”   
  
Hinata stopped in his tracks. Bakayama was going to let him decide where to go? He stepped forwards and grabbed Kageyama’s wrist.   
  
“What’s wrong?” The taller boy looked at him warily.   
  
“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Hinata stepped closer. “You’re acting weird.”   
  
He knew. Of course he knew. The had fought, lost and won together. They had pushed and pulled as individuals, and they had learned to do it together, as a team. Hinata had seen that, had seen Kageyama’s growth and his own thanks to him. And he knew. He knew Kageyama was a king, but a good one.   
  
Kageyama stared at him for a moment, his mouth opening for a brief second just to be closed again. Hinata shifted, trying his best to be patient and give Kageyama the space he knew he needed. But nothing came and the taller boy just turned around and kept walking. Hinata’s blood was boiling, his teeth clenched so hard it was starting to hurt. He moved without thinking and when his hand found Kageyama’s arm once again, it was with more force than necessary.   
  
“Hinata, what the — “   
  
“I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit!”, he was shouting and people were staring but he didn’t care, “it doesn’t mean shit, you hear me?!?”   
  
Kageyama was looking at him, eyes empty and lips shaky.   
  
“It doesn’t matter what they think. They don’t know you.”   
  
“And you do?” His voice was soft, and even though Hinata should be happy it was so out of character for Kageyama that it made his heart clench.   
  
“Yeah, I do. And I’m glad we’re on the same team.”   
  
Kageyama’s eyes went wide.   
  
“I’m glad you speak your mind and shout at me when I do something wrong because I’ve improved a lot thanks to you. You’re always giving your all to the team,” Hinata smiled, “you’re a pretty great teammate.”   
  
He was blushing now and Hinata couldn’t help himself from grinning.   
  
“Dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @kagyamatobios


	2. A Flower for Your Thoughts (kuroken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I work as a florist and every day you walk in, buy one flower and give it to me’ AU

The front door bell chimed and Kenma sighed. He didn’t need to raise his eyes from his Nintendo to know who it was.

“Good morning, Kozume~.”

Kenma grunted in response. He would usually be atentive to customers but this boy had been coming to his shop everyday for the past three or four days just to mess with him. He would come in at exactly 11 a.m., buy a random flower —which had been a rose three out of four times— and give it to Kenma. It was stupid and embarrassing, and it made Kenma want to invent new and more powerful ways of glaring at people.

“Oh my, where did your manners go?”

Kenma sighed and finally raised his eyes to the spiky haired guy. He had an annoying grin plastered all over his face, annoying cunning eyes and he made annoyingly witty remarks. But the most annoying thing of all, was that Kenma couldn’t bring himself to dislike this boy. He was weird and asked him a lot of personal questions, but Kenma had noticed he would never ask twice something that Kenma had refused to answer. He hadn’t even insisted when he didn’t tell him his first name.

“What do you want?”

“A yellow rose.”

Kenma sighed. This boy surely made him sigh a lot.

“You know roses aren’t the only flowers out there, right?”

“Yeah. But I wanted to make up for the white one I gave you yesterday”.

“Huh?” The boy looked suddenly serious and it made something inside Kenma twist.

“I looked into the meanings.” His grin was back in place now and it made Kenma strangely relieved. _How annoying._

“Oh, I’m glad. I thought I had to start to fear for my life.”

“Sorry.” The boy looked truly horrified.

“That was a joke.” Kenma stifled a laugh. “So are you apologizing for all the other roses too?”

“Nope, only for the white one.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and accepted the money for the flower. Just as the boy was going to give the rose back to him, as per usual, Kenma turned.

“Keep it.”

“Huh? But that’s not the point —“

“I said, keep it.” Kenma smiled at the boy’s confusion. “My first name’s Kenma. If you really looked into the meanings on flowers then it’s not necessary for me to explain, right?”

Realization lit up the spiky haired boy’s eyes and Kenma smiled.

“I’m Kuroo.” There was an unusually long pause and Kenma turned to look at him again. “What time do you get off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings:  
> \- Red rose: passion, romance  
> \- White rose: death, it's the one given at funerals  
> -Yellow rose: friendship, wishing well.being
> 
> i hope you liked this! find me on tumblr @kagyamatobios

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to my tumblr: @kagyamatobios


End file.
